Cinco Minutos
by Azul Grandchester
Summary: Un minific muy cortito sobre Candy y Terry, espero les guste! XD!


"**Cinco minutos"**

-Bien, Lucy, ¿qué más dice el artículo? – le pregunté a mi asistente.

-Bueno… sus palabras no son muy amables, pero yo intentaría verlo desde un punto—

-¿Qué dice? – insistí.

-Que eres una perra.

Solté una risita.

-¿Eso dice?

-Parafraseo.

-Y lo haces bien. Déjame verlo.

Extendió la revista hacia mí. Sí, eso decía básicamente. El adorable de mi ex novio estaba destrozándome en un tabloide. Entre muchas coloridas apreciaciones acerca de mi persona sobresalía el que yo odiaba la idea del matrimonio, jamás tendría hijos, odiaba los niños, la maternidad y hasta el ser mujer.

Sí, la palabra no estaba literal en las líneas, pero se notaba que su ausencia era mero asunto editorial. Porque cada frase gritaba que lo era. Una perra malnacida come hombres.

-¿Harás una declaración? – preguntó René, mi director de comunicaciones.

-¿Para decir qué? ¿Que le dije que odiaba la idea del matrimonio porque odiaba la idea de casarme con él? ¿Y que no quería tener hijos porque jamás los hubiera tenido con él?

-Me parece buena idea, puedes decir eso.

-¿Y no me hará ver peor? Vamos – me levanté de mi escritorio y anduve unos pasos –. Estuve saliendo con él, ¿cómo puedo despedazarlo sin despedazarme yo misma?

-Fue sólo un par de meses – dijo Lucy, quien era mi asistente desde hacía varios años.

-Fue un mes, de hecho – dije yo –. Pero no hace diferencia. No, no diremos nada – resumí –. Se irá solo. Las columnas de famosos pronto me olvidarán, no soy su tipo de persona.

-¿Por qué no?

-No soy famosa.

-Bueno, sí lo eres.

-No, no lo soy. Trabajo en la industria. Soy presidenta de una productora de televisión, pero yo no salgo en la pantalla. No soy importante.

-A mí me parece que sí deberías decir algo – opinó mi asesor legal, sentado en un sofá al extremo opuesto de mi oficina.

-A mí me parece que no. Pero monitoreemos el asunto. Manténganme informada y ya veremos.

Todos se pusieron de pie.

-Lucy, cierra mi puerta con cerrojo, es la hora de mi yoga.

-Oh, Candy, tienes una cita en un par de minutos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a esta hora?

-No había otro espacio en todo el día y fueron muy insistentes.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Y desde cuándo no autorizo yo mis citas?

-Te lo dije por la mañana y me dijiste que estaba bien.

-¿Lo hice?

-Sí.

-Santo cielo, ya no sé dónde tengo la cabeza. Bien, hazlo pasar. No, espera – se detuvo a mitad de la oficina –, ¿quién es? ¿qué quiere?

Vio en su agenda y leyó.

-Terrence Grandchester, viene de Nueva York, director de una productora teatral.

-¿Grandchester Stages? – pregunté recordando el nombre vagamente, aunque no supe de dónde.

-La misma.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere?

-No lo sé. Pidió cinco minutos.

-De acuerdo. Hazlo entrar en uno. Voy a lavarme las manos.

Fui al baño por la puerta a un costado de mi oficina, y me lavé las manos con abundante agua y jabón. Era como si me sintiera sucia por haber tenido entre las manos las páginas en las que Frank me hacía trizas. El muy desgraciado.

Cuando regresé a mi escritorio me senté y tomé el teléfono. Haría una llamada antes de recibir a esta persona. Pero sólo había sonado un timbrazo cuando la puerta se abrió.

El hombre que entró me miró un segundo y caminó hacia mí. Levanté un índice en el aire indicándole que me esperara un minuto y tomara asiento.

Luego hice girar la silla para darle la espalda. No era muy amable de mi parte. Pero lo necesitaba porque… ¡santa mierda! ¿Quién era ése?

Por la fracción de tiempo que lo vi noté que vestía de traje azul y le quedaba fantástico, tenía una elevada estatura y abundante cabello castaño. Pero por mi madre que su cara casi me hace caerme de la silla. Tenía los ojos más impresionantemente azules que yo hubiera imaginado jamás y era atractivo como un dios.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando calmarme, y fue muy afortunado que nadie respondiera en el departamento de nóminas, a donde estaba llamando, porque seguramente me había quedado sin voz por un instante.

Cuando me sentí capaz, me erguí en mi silla, respiré profundamente, me sacudí ligeramente, y giré para darle la cara. Dios bendito, ni mil sacudidas me podían preparar para esto otra vez. Pero qué hombre tan más bello. ¡Bestia!

Colgué el teléfono y extendí los labios en una sonrisa. Aclaré la garganta y hablé.

-Mis disculpas, señor Grandchester. Encantada – extendí una mano sobre el escritorio y él se levantó de su silla.

Era todo un caballero. ¡Además!

-El placer es todo mío, señorita White – dijo él con un leve acento inglés; el cual era, ¡mierda!, la cereza del pastel. Como si algo hiciera falta con esa percha.

Y cuando estrechó mi mano me recorrió un escalofrío. Tenía unas manos enormes. Y además atrapó la mía con las dos suyas. Este hombre era un peligro. De verdad.

-¿A qué debo su visita, señor Grandchester? – dije cuando él se sentó, con mi tono más profesional.

-Al grano, ¿eh? – sonrió.

-Usted pidió cinco minutos, no pretendo gastar su tiempo.

-Pero usted estaba al teléfono cuando entré.

-No se preocupe, los minutos empezaron a correr cuando lo saludé. Y siguen corriendo. Así que…

Me miró largamente, en silencio. Como si discutiera una idea consigo mismo. Sonrió enigmáticamente (lo que hizo que casi se me saliera el corazón por la boca) y dijo al fin:

-La invito a almorzar.

-Me es imposible – tosí ligeramente, intentado calmarme.

-A cenar.

-Mucho más que imposible.

-A desayunar mañana.

-¿Es este el propósito de su visita? Porque lo podía haber tratado con mi secretaria – señalé a la puerta.

-Supongo que no se es quien es usted, andando por ahí perdiendo el tiempo.

-En eso tiene razón.

-Pero no la haré perderlo – respiró profundamente –. He venido a ofrecerle un negocio.

-Hable usted.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

-Hable, señor Grandchester.

-¿Cuánto?

-Cada vez menos. Y cada vez se acerca más a la posibilidad de que llame a seguridad. Así que… - volví a decir moviendo una mano en el aire.

-Bien, en una sola frase lo diré.

-Estupendo.

-Quiero comprar su compañía.

-¿Disculpe?

-He venido a hacerle una oferta por ella.

-¿No son estos asuntos que se ven a través de abogados?

-¿Está aceptando usted vendérmela?

-Sólo señalo uno de los muchos errores en su acción, señor.

-Mencione otro.

-El siguiente y más importante es: ¿quién le dijo a usted que yo estoy vendiendo White Source?

-Nadie, sé que no está a la venta.

-¿Entonces? – alcé una ceja.

-La quiero. Supongo que sabe quién soy.

-Se adula usted demasiado y para ser esta la primera ocasión en que lo veo es bastante molesto.

-Pero lo sabe.

-Lo sé – dije con hastío.

-Bien. Tengo una compañía productora teatral en el este—

-Si me lo iba a decir, ¿para qué se aseguró de que lo sabía ya?

-Sólo para estar seguro.

-Ya. Continúe.

-Pero deseo expandir Grandchester Stage, y para ello me he mudado a Los Angeles.

-Bien por usted, le deseo disfrute el sol californiano.

-Y además de mudarme – prosiguió como si no hubiera yo hablado –, quiero comprar una productora de televisión y una de cine.

-Se expande a lo grande, por lo que veo.

-Así es.

-Y White Source ha sido la afortunada de la televisión.

-Así es.

-Me ha hecho el día.

-Es perfecta para lo que busco – respondió, inmune a mi sarcasmo –, y tiene mucho éxito actualmente. Lo tendrá más bajo mi ala, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto, claro.

-No la insulto, ha hecho maravillas con ella. Levantarla desde cero no debió ser fácil.

-Fue bastante difícil, pero viendo que le agrada el resultado puedo decir que todo valió la pena.

-Estoy preparado para hacer una oferta.

-Y yo para rechazarla.

-Soy un duro contrincante.

-Y yo muy perezosa para los enfrentamientos. Que tenga buen día.

Presioné el intercomunicador.

-Jessica – mi secretaria –, dile a Lucy que venga un momento, por favor. Me he desocupado.

-Señorita White – dijo él al frente mío.

-Que tenga buen día, señor Grandchester.

Pero como no se ponía de pie. Lo hice yo. Y le extendí la mano.

-Disfrute Los Ángeles y protéjase bien del sol. No le gustan los forasteros.

Y vaya que sería una lástima que el sol hiciera estragos en esa piel. Y en ese cuerpo. Respiré profundamente buscando serenidad. Sin mucho éxito.

Se puso de pie y estrechó mi mano al fin, sin dejar su sonrisa. Juro que esa sonrisa podría desarmar a cualquiera. Pero intenté mantenerme impávida.

-No es la última vez que escuchara de mí – habló.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Es una promesa.

-Suena a amenaza, pero no importa, cierre la puerta al salir y que tenga buen día.

Y finalmente se marchó, andando como un príncipe. Neoyorquino. He ahí la razón. Aunque me parecía que este tipo ya era así por naturaleza. Además era endiabladamente guapo. Así: endiabladamente.

Cuando se fue y un instante después entró Lucy, le dije que ahora sí tomaría mi sesión de yoga. Pero antes de irse, dije:

-Y Lucy, investiga todo lo que puedas sobre Terrence Grandchester. Negocios, personal, todo lo posible. Y envíamelo por correo, quiero leerlo esta noche.

Y así lo hice. Lucy me envió todo un informe de él y lo leí completo esa noche antes de meterme a la cama. Había ahí toda clase de información. Éxito tras éxito, antes actor, hoy productor, uno de los más influyentes hombres en el este, bla, bla, bla. Mis ojos sólo se detuvieron en una frase: Soltero y sin compromiso.

El aceleramiento en mi pecho me hizo mecer la cabeza y apretar los labios. Mierda, mierda. Esto serían graves problemas.

Y lo fueron. Porque durante toda la semana lo único que hice fue esperar que llamara, que se apareciera, que insistiera un poco más. ¿Acaso no había dicho que no se vencería? ¿Un solo round y eso era todo? Qué decepción. Que pérdida. La mía.

Llegó a tal punto mi obsesión, porque ya no se llamaba de otra forma, que estuve a un grado de conseguir su teléfono y hablarle. Sólo para decirle un poco más que no le vendería mi compañía. Sólo para eso. Y para escuchar su voz. Y recordar su sonrisa. Y discutir otro poquito. Me estaba volviendo loca.

Fue en estos días cuando el revuelo de Frank el mequetrefe se apagó, como si nunca hubiera existido. Pero si de por sí no me había importado, ahora mucho menos. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza por mi fugaz negociante.

Y el grado más alto de mi locura fue cuando casi me pongo a llorar leyendo el periódico un día. Grandchester Stage había comprado la Rainforest Broadcasting. Arrugué el periódico de puro coraje. Y luego lo tiré a la basura. Así ya nunca me volvería a buscar. Yo no le iba a vender jamás, pero vaya, podíamos haber peleado un poquito. Se había dado por vencido muy fácilmente, a la primera, caray. Ya no había más excusa.

Mi desenfreno, no sé si neuronal, o meramente hormonal, me tenía ideando la manera para hacer que nuestros caminos volvieran a encontrarse cuando un día se apareció frente a mi puerta. Le abrí en ropa deportiva y dijo:

-Es domingo, supongo que no tienes trabajo hoy. Vengo a invitarte a desayunar.

-Sí – dije yo como autómata.

-Y después a caminar por ahí.

-Sí – volví a decir.

-Y luego a comer. Y después a cenar.

-Sí.

-Y mañana las tres comidas también.

-Muy bien – le respondí a este encantador de serpientes.

Durante el desayuno, los dos muy informalmente vestidos, yo en ropa de deporte, y él en jeans (debo decir que se veía hermoso), me explicó lo que había ocurrido.

-En cuanto te vi ya no quise comprar White Source. Sólo te planteé la oferta porque estabas mandándome a paseo con mis invitaciones a comer, pero desde el instante en que te vi ya no quería comprar tu compañía.

-¿Por qué?

-No es una buena manera de iniciar el cortejo.

-¿Estás cortejándome?

-Aún no. Estoy calentando motores. ¿Qué tal voy?

-No sé – sonreí alzando una ceja – ya veremos.

-Estupendo – se mordió los labios y sus ojos azules brillaron.

Pero lo hizo mucho más que bien. Porque en menos de un año estábamos comprometidos y en el siguiente nos casamos. Fusionamos las compañías y nos volvimos lo que él llama socios en lo público y lo privado.

Para nuestro séptimo aniversario teníamos cuatro hijos. Lo que en este medio era casi una blasfemia. Pero buscábamos el quinto, quizás para el año entrante.

Él decía que había sido amor a primera vista, yo decía que habían sido esos cinco minutos. Fuera como fuere, habían esos momentos bastado para que tanto él como yo nos obsesionáramos y ya ninguno pudo dejar de pensar en el otro nunca más. Cinco minutos bastaron y nos cambiaron la vida. Así nada más, como un relámpago.

FIN

* * *

**Octubre 04, 2012**

Si te gustó mi manera de escribir, quizás te interese la novela que recién publiqué: "Marónea". Está disponible en Amazon.

www(PUNTO)amazon(PUNTO)com/Marónea-Spanish-Edition-Fabiola-Valenzuela/dp/1479339911

Y en mi blog la podemos comentar: www(PUNTO)fabsxion(PUNTO)wordpress(PUNTO)com

*Remover paréntesis.


End file.
